Girl Problem
by AcidCupcake
Summary: "Phil,it's me! I'm your best friend,Dan...with a bit more curves. And female parts." The morning after Dan filmed the video 'Men VS Women',he woke up as a woman. Phil tries to help,but day by day,he realizes his true feelings for his best friend. But will he realize,and what is going to happen when Dan turns back into his normal self? ...because he is going to turn back,right?
1. I'm a girl!

A loud,piercing screech woke me up.

I groaned and rolled off my bed,mentally weeping as my soft mattress was replaced with the hard floor of my room,welcoming my behind with an unpleasant coldness.

_Was it Dan who had screamed?_ I asked myself,replaying the sound from only seconds ago over and over,trying to make out the source of it. Clearly,it couldn't have been my best friend,unless he was on helium,which is very unlikely considering it's only six in the morning!

Or maybe it was Dan,but I just never realised he could scream at such high pitch...

"Dan?" I called out,my voice slightly hoarse and croaky. I decided to try again.

"DAN?" I called out,louder this time,as I walked towards the bathroom. My pale hand reached towards the doorknob slowly and carefully; I felt like a ninja on his quest to finding the mysterious intruder. Suddenly,I pushed down and opened the door swiftly.

My gaze rose up until my light,baby blue eyes met the intruder's dark brown ones.

Then I stared.

And stared again.

And stared a bit more.

In front of me stood an olive-skinned girl. I had never seen her before,but she was gorgeous,with curly dark brown locks,full pink lips and a pair chocolate brown eyes that seemed widened by apparent shock. She was rather slim and slender,with curves in all the right places...

_Bad Phil,there's a random woman in your house and you're just standing here fantasizing?! _I mentally scold myself,blinking a few times to snap out of my little daydreaming session. I studied her for a second and only just noticed what she was wearing.

Or I should say,not wearing,as she was COMPLETELY NAKED in front of me.

"Excuse me but could you tell me who the hell you are and why you're naked in my bathroom?" I asked harshly,faking calmness to add a subtle edge of sarcasm to my tone.

She turned to me,her eyes widening even more (If that was even possible) and rushed an incomprehensible,short mumble out,only to cover her mouth with both hands as soon as she heard her own voice.

"Could you please repeat that a bit slower?" I urged with my hand for her to speak,sarcasm now evident in my voice as I grew more and more annoyed.

She seemed to take a deep breath and finally spoke something I could manage to understand.

"Phil,it's me. I'm Dan."


	2. Calling Carrie

"Y-...You-...You're..." I stuttered clumsily,a mixture of emotions flooding through my brain,turning it into a messy mush. I was dreaming,wasn't I?

I tried to pinch my arm,but that only caused me unnecessary pain. Okay,maybe it wasn't a dream...but then what was it?

"Phil,it's actually me. Your best friend,Dan...just a bit more girly." She claimed,blushing furiously as she realized what she had just said.

"Dan?!"

"Dan."

"...Danisnotonfire?!"

"...Danisnotonfire."

I gawked at her,not believing what had just happened. That was Dan I was talking to. THE Dan. The same Dan who had been my room-mate for the past year. The same Dan who had been a boy since the moment he was born...I think.  
But why was he now a woman? I could see the resemblance between his male and female selves: The eyes were pretty much the same,his hair was natural and just a bit longer,same facial structure,height...

"Uhm...why are you a girl?" I asked hesitantly,making sure not to look at her...him...Dan.

"How would I know?!" Dan seemed exasperated. She or he or whatever I should call Dan was clearly in shock now,shaking slightly. Or maybe she was shaking from the cold.

"Well...go get something to wear,I'll go call Carrie." Right now,Carrie Hope Fletcher seemed to be the only person that could help without all the awkwardness.

I rushed to my bedroom feeling slightly dizzy. I could hear Dan's quick steps on the other side of the corridor heading to his room to find some decent clothes that would fit him.  
I shut the door behind me.  
_This is insane _I thought to myself with a sigh,then reached for my beloved iPhone on my bedside table. What was I going to tell Carrie? What if she didn't believe me?  
I slowly dialled her number,thinking thoroughly about what exactly I was going to say.

_Ring..._  
_Ring..._  
_Ring..._

"Hello?" I heard Carrie's voice and sighed in relief. There was someone else talking in the background and I recognized Alex speaking behind Carrie.

"Hi Carrie! It's me,Phil." I bit my lip nervously.

"Oh,hi Phil! What's up?" She asked me quietly,and the voice in the background went silent.

"There's a problem with Dan. Can you come over? I'll explain later."

There was silence for a second. And then...  
"Sure. Be there in half an hour!"

_Click._

I stood there in the middle of my room,silently hoping that Carrie would be able to help Dan while he was a girl. But one negative thought kept coming back...

_What if he was going to stay a girl forever?_


End file.
